


Love is an open door

by BaraShojo



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lemon, Lime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraShojo/pseuds/BaraShojo
Summary: The moment the monster opened the door, he opened something else in Keith's heart.





	Love is an open door

**Author's Note:**

> Keith and Mike are the same age here and this is after monsters inc 1

Keith was laying in his bed looking up at the metal ceiling. Everyone else was asleep on the ship except for pidge who was instigating twitter fights with people who had anime icons. He turned to his side and closed his eyes. A sudden movement caught his attention but he laid still. His door opened.

"whom's there?" Keith jumped up and pointed his knife.

a small green ball jumped in surprise.

"AAAAAA! What are you doing, put the Knife down ya ganna cut someone!"

it was a peculiar one eyed alien.

"intruder!"

"I'm not an intruder I just walked into your house without asking!"

"who are you?" Keith asked keeping his dark eyes on the, rather handsome monster.

"my name is Mike Wazowski. I'm a monster! It looks like I took the wrong door!" Mike looked at Keith sheepishly.

"guess I really messed up,"

keith put his gun down. He didn't feel like mike was a threat to him.

"My name is Keith Kogane." They both smiled at each other. A warm feeling enveloped them. 

"Why don't you stay here a while?" Keith said climbing off his bed moving towards the pea shaped man. His shape, his eye. He was the most beautiful creature keith had laid eyes on. Mike too felt Keith's beauty was matched by no other.

"No no I should get going! I have a job to do, you see I need to collect the laughter of children." But it was too late Keith was on him like a lush employee.

"I have another sound that will power up your tower." Keith growled seductively. They kissed passionately against the wall.

keith Moaned loudly as he and mike wozowski made love.

in the monster world the moaning was too strong and exploded monsters inc with power. Thousands of life's lost. Even so the bond between the two was something that transcended the worlds.

"oh mike that was the best sex I've ever had, but I wish you had taken off your timblands." Mike took a long drag of his cigarette.

"sorry babe it's the only way I know how to be the best."

 

Door to Keith's bedroom opened and so did his heart. He felt like it was destiny to have found mike. He held mike's weird hand. Never wanting to let go.


End file.
